THE PERSONAL INSTRUCTOR
by Swanangel15
Summary: In this story, Naruto signs up for a pink haired personal trainer, but gets a cold dark haired raven instead. What would happen when the raven starts ravishing him? Yaoi in later chapters.


**Naruto:** Hey teme, where's Swanangel15

**Sasuke:** She had to go do her test today, so she asked me to introduce the story

**Naruto:** Really! What's the story about

**Sasuke:** It's about us, duh. (pulls out paper)

**Naruto:** Hey what's that for

**Sasuke:** Swanangel15 told me to read it for the viewers

**Naruto:** What does it say

**Sasuke:** 'In this story, Naruto signs up for a pink haired personal trainer, but gets a cold dark haired raven instead. What would happen when the raven starts ravishing him? Yaoi in later chapters. And she said that she does not own Naruto but would really like to. Ok, now on with the story.

START

**THE PERSONAL INSTRUCTOR**

Here he was, outside of Konoha's most famous gym. Guarantied to make you physically fit in six months time. Naruto was a little nervous about his decision to join the gym. It has been eight months since he worked out last, (stupid mono) and his body was lacking in the muscle department.

Naruto was in the hospital for eight months because of mono; his once perfectly toned body was now wasted away. It sure was nice of the owner of the hospital to give him free membership to the gym he owns, even if it's for only a year.

Naruto looked down at himself, his arms were thin and the skin was slightly hanging, due to the muscle loss. His shirt, which fitted him perfectly before, was now loose and hung on his frame, he lifted his shirt, his stomach still had the outline of his six pack, all he had to do was tone it up, and his pants were sagging low on his hips, making him to constantly pull up his pants (Note to self, invest in a belt).

'It's now or never' thought Naruto

He took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the gym. Inside was, well to put it simply, huge and extravagant. The sounds of people working out could be heard in the waiting room, which were filled with people, mostly girls. Naruto went up to the reception desk, where a cute pink haired girl was filing her nails.

Naruto placed a smile on his face and approached the girl.

'Hi, I'm here to sign up for membership'

The girl looked at him and signed loudly.

'I'm sorry, but were not accepting members right now, please come back in say two years'

Naruto thought that she didn't sound sorry about that at all.

'Listen.........Sakura; I got this letter here from a mister Uchiha Fugaku, the owner of the hospital I was in, for free gym membership for a year, so....'

'Oh, you're Naruto, why didn't you say so. Mr. Uchiha already called' she pulled out a sheet of paper, 'all you have to do is sign your name here and you get your one year free gym membership.'

Naruto was a little shocked at the abrupt change in attitude, but he wasn't complaining, he grinned at her and signed his name. 'So, what do you do in the gym' asked Naruto

'Well I'm really a personal trainer' answered Sakura as she filed away the paper work.

'What does a personal trainer do' asked Naruto

'They only focus on their client to help them get fit or lose weight. Whichever they want, but of course, only gym members can apply for one.'

'And your one of those right'

'Huh, yes you moron, didn't you ask me that already'

Naruto grinned, he can of like Sakura, and wanted to know her better. If she's his personal trainer, then all she has to do is focus on him, and with his lovable charm, he'll have her falling for him in no time. Oh yeah, he's a genius.

'Sign me up, for a personal trainer'

'What?'

'I said, sign me up, I'm a member so sign me up'

'Ok, I'll sign you up shessh'

Sakura pulled out some more paper work and had him sign up for one. She told him to come back tomorrow to get started. Naruto said goodbye and left, with people in the waiting room leering at him, for what, he does not know.

Life was good and only getting better.

Oh how wrong he was.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto walked into the gym, with a huge smile plastered on his face. Today was his first day with Sakura, his gym instructor and his plan was to make her his.

He walked up to the reception desk, and Sakura was in the same position as the day before filing her nails. His smile grew ten fold and approached her.

'Hey Sakura, I'm ready for my one on one lessons today'

'Oh, well your instructor is waiting for you in room 4D'

The smile on Naruto's face drop like lead and he couldn't believe what he just heard.

'You mean you're not my instructor?'

'How can I, when I have to watch the reception desk'

'But you said you're a personal instructor'

'Yes I am, but our usual secretary is out on sick leave and since I'm the only one qualified, Mr. Uchiha made me fill the position until she gets back.' whined Sakura

'Well I hope my instructor is as beautiful as you, that's the only reason why I signed up in the first place.' said Naruto with a smile. 'Well I'll be off, see ya' and with that Naruto walked in search of room 4D and Sakura yelled after him. 'Your instructor is more beautiful than me, your really lucky Naruto.'

Naruto waved over his shoulder, smiling at the comment Sakura gave him. Maybe there is hope after all. He located room 4D with some difficulty, who knew this place was so big, after making three wrong turns he finally made it.

Naruto knocked on the door, after a while some one said to come in. He put on his brightest smile, guaranteed to get the ladies, and entered. The room was kind of dark, because all of the blinds were closed; it took awhile for Naruto's eyes to adjust to the dim light before he made out a shape in the room.

'Hi, I'm here for my lessons'

'Hn, turn on the switch next to the door and we'll get started.'

The voice sounded a little too deep to be a girl, and Naruto's suspicion was confirmed when he switched on the light. The person in question was pale in complexion, with dark hair that spiked out in the back that reminded Naruto of a ducks butt; but the most captivating thing he noticed was the deep dark eyes that seemed to want to suck you into its depts. This guy sure was hot and.....

Hold up wait a minute, let me put some sense up in it, did he just say that the guy was hot. Why would he think that this guy was hot, maybe it was the sweat that was going the guys' face that made him think that he was hot. Yeah that why...................

'Are you going to stand there whole day, or are we going to get started.'

'Umm sure, but shouldn't we wait for the instructor, I heard she was beautiful' explained Naruto

The guy looked at him as if he'd gone crazy.

'I am your gym instructor idiot, now lets get started.'

'But you're not beautiful' screamed Naruto

'Neither are you, but you don't hear me complaining'

'What the fuck did you say, teme'

'Hn'

'That's it, I'm outer here'

'Dobe'

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the guy like he was crazy.

'What you call me'

'I called you a dobe' said the instructor with a smirk.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am not a dobe teme'

'Well my name is Sasuke, not teme, and you are a dobe. I'm sure you saw what a real man looked like and knew that you couldn't compete with me so you're running away.' said Sasuke with a serious tone.

'I am not running away bastard' gritted out Naruto

'Sure you're not, now go along and find your mommy while the big boys play. I'm sure you can't handle the work out any way, seeing as you're so skinny and all'

'I SO TOO CAN HANDLE THIS WORKOUT YOU ASSHOLE, BELIEVE IT' screamed Naruto

'Prove it'

'Fine teme, you're on, let's do this thing'

Sasuke smirked, he liked this man. They started the workout with a few crunches and sit-ups. After about ten minutes, things started to get harder. He was pushing Naruto to the limit, with one hundred push ups, and then one hundred more. Naruto just wanted to collapse on the ground, but gritted his teeth and kept at it. He was determined to prove that he was not 'dead last'.

Two hours later and Naruto's torturer called a stop for the day, Naruto could of cried with relief but he was not going to give the bastard the satisfaction.

'Told you I could do it'

'Hn, that was just the beginning dobe, we'll see how well you do tomorrow.' Sasuke threw a towel around his neck and turned to leave. 'Be here at nine tomorrow for a real work out.' And with that he left.

After he left Naruto collapsed on the ground. Every where hurt, even his aches has aches, and he has to do this tomorrow as well, why did God hate him.

'Fuck you teme, you're a monster' screamed Naruto

Outside the door, Sasuke smirked to himself. It looked like things were finally getting good around here, and that Naruto had one hell of an ass.

END

**Sasuke:** You really do have one hell of an ass dobe

**Naruto:** (blushes) Don't say things like that you asshole

**Sasuke:** You really cute when you blush

**Naruto:** Teme, I'm warning you

**Sasuke:** Now you're pouting (pounces on Naruto)

**Naruto:** Ah, Sasu...stop....

**Sasuke:** No (kisses neck) mine, all mine

**Swanangel15:** Hey guys I'm back (nose bleed)Wow what a sight to come back to. Well I hope you like the story, it was originally a one shot but I got some really cool ideas for other chapters.

**Naruto:** Ohhh, Sasuke.............. more

**Swanangel15:** Well gotta go get my popcorn and cam coder, so please review Ja ne.


End file.
